


Two Pets are better than One

by orphan_account



Series: Smut Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voldemort has won the war and the death eaters are given a prize. And what's better than one pet? Two of course.Hermione and Ron get to share their loss of virginity with an avid audience in preparation for extra participation.





	Two Pets are better than One

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings.

Hermione had always imagined losing her virginity to Ron Weasley. In her imagination she had pictured candles and rose petals, she had pictured a double bed as they timidly undressed, hell she’d even pictured the awkward fumbling that was bound to occur as they nervously kissed.

So though Hermione may have lost her virginity to Ron Weasley, it did not happen at all like it had in her imagination.

She had quivered; frightened, vulnerable and naked on a makeshift stage for her first time. She could hear the chants of ‘Mudblood’ and ‘Filthy Whore’ as she was dragged by the leash around her neck, exposed to all in an attempt to maximise her humiliation.

A giant cross was transfigured in the centre of the stage, and she flinched as the death eater Rodulphus Lestrange roughly grasped her wrists, twisting them sharply as he summoned steel bindings to hold her in place. In some aspects she wished she had a blindfold, at least then she wouldn’t have been able to see the jeering crowd of death eaters that were chanting in amusement, eager to witness the violation of her spread eagle body that was fastened to the cross.

A hand suddenly clasped her buttocks lavishly, stroking the smooth skin there and Hermione scrunched her eyes shut in a whimper. Rodulphus Lestrange trailed a finger down her cheeks, spreading them to gentle rub at the tight hole.

He nudged in slightly, just the aching tip of his finger and murmured. “You may be a mudblood, but you’re rather pretty. The Dark Lord thinks you’re going to make a great whore for his followers.”

Hermione sobbed, wanting to cry out but too frightened to say a word. His hands suddenly left her tight hole and he trailed his finger across her lips, forcing her to suck it intimately. She closed her eyes, trying to obey and just ignore the scenario but he roughly tweaked her nipples in retaliation.

Tears dropped down from her eyes, she could barely breathe as his tongue lapped at her breasts. The orbs swelled in arousal despite her panic, and she squirmed against her bindings as her body betrayed her. Then a piercing sharp pain struck her as her chest throbbed with the effect of a clamp fixed to each nipple. She wanted to scream out, but instead had to settle for gently rocking back and forth.

“Now my fellow servants of the Dark Lord, I present to you the gift that has been generously bestowed to us. Our mudblood whore.” Rodulphus said to the applause of the others, “But first we have a show.”

The death eaters leaned in to watch her humiliation and she flushed, her embarrassment actually taking precedence over the throbbing of her teats.

Rodulphus signalled to his brother Rabastan with a loud command, “Bring out the boy.”

Hermione almost gasped when she saw her boyfriend and best friend Ron being towed in chains towards her. His face was blank though she could tell he’d been crying. She blushed at his nudity and she could see that his penis had been forcibly made to stand erect by magic.

“Blood traitor. Your dirty girlfriend is going to be used by us tonight. It’s in your interest to make sure she’s well prepared for us.” Rodulphus smirked, “After all, you wouldn’t want her to get damaged.”

Ron’s fists clenched at that but he said nothing, it was hopeless. The war had been lost and there was no chance of rescue coming.

“Come, bathe the unclean girl with your tongue.” Rabastan grinned evilly as he nudged Ron’s face towards her groin. She could feel his breath on her pubic hair and involuntarily shivered.

He looked up at her and met her eyes for the first time, an apology within the depth of his azure blue.

Then his tongue was on her, lapping at the swollen sex organ diligently. He steadily swirled the muscle over her clitoris and suckled the juices there. She couldn’t help the moan that shook through her lips as his tongue teased at her wet opening, flickering softly around the rim. She screeched pitifully as his tongue delved inside, again and again until she nearly approached release.

Then a hand was on his back and he was cruelly pulled from her body, stopping her spasms dead. Rodulphus grabbed the boy roughly, pulling him to his feet.

“That’s enough blood traitor. We want her to feel your pitiful cock after all.” He growled before pushing Ron into her.

It looked like he might refuse, but the death eaters whispered a threat to him that made him reconsider. He whispered an apology to Hermione before grasping his reluctantly hard cock in his hand and lining it up to her entrance.

The deep plunge caused her to shriek as his wide member breached her virginity. It hurt, the thickness stretching her to the limits in a way it had never been done before. She was thankful he went slowly, her body giving way to the ache.

The steady pace did not impress the death eaters and they demanded that Ron sped up. When he didn’t comply straight away, a flash of pain lashed at his back as a whip whelped his skin.

“The next strike will hit the mud blood if you don’t hurry up traitor. Ride her like the whore she is.” Rabastan growled as the others cheered.

Ron sped up reluctantly, moaning as the friction increased his pleasure. Instinct took over and he thrust faster and faster, grunting as juices from Hermione soaked his foreskin.

Her breath stuttered as Ron pounded deep within in, and she felt her internal walls clench spasmodically. She longed to run her hands through his hair, but the restraints prevented her, all she could do was take the pummelling pleasure.

The tide of her release began to sweep towards her, and she twitched jerkily. Ron began to stutter as he approached his orgasm. Closer, closer she squirmed pleadingly as he rubbed her g-spot with his tip. Only a little longer and they’d both reach their oblivion and they bucked together in their joint effort.

Thrusting in and out, back and forth to the rhythm of their frantic heart beats, they moaned without abandoned, howling with need without a care for the audience that mocked their passionate display with jeers.

The tingle of release began and Hermione lost the ability to think. The edge was there, and then it wasn’t. A rough hand yanked Ron from inside her before she could tip over that edge. They both yowled in desperate frustration and Rodulphus smirked nastily.

“Great. You’re both ready to be taken.” He declared to the applause of the death eaters that stood eagerly for their turn. Ron and Hermione shuddered, it was going to be a long night. 


End file.
